The purpose of this study is to look at and evaluate estimated protein intake calculated from the urinary nitrogen appearance in an individual on two different protein diets and to determine what EPI will be in an individual who alters protein intake and how quickly the urine reflects changes in protein intake. This methodology is used to measure compliance in the MDRD and this study will attempt to validate the method.